UsUk
by Hetalia23
Summary: Omegle rp


You: Arthur was walking though the crowded hall way in a pair of really really tight skinny jeans and a skin tight shirt trying to get to his crowded locker

Stranger: Alfred grit his teeth as he pushed through people to get to his locker, doing a double take as he caught sight of a certain Brit and fortunately just avoiding walking into the wall. He shook his head, walking over to his locker near Arthur and calling out a greeting. "Hey Artie."

You: "Ello..." Sighs abit and was really tired

Stranger: Alfred blinked, glancing over and trying hard not to look down and stare at that ass. "You alright?"

You: "Just tired why?"

Stranger: Alfred shrugged, looking back to his locker in an attempt to look nonplussed. "no reason...you just don't sound too good.."

You: "Yeah Im just a little tired today" Throws his bag in his locker not even bothering to get anything out sence he wasnt going to his first 2 classes

Stranger: Alfred raised an eyebrow at his thrown in bag, lifting his own high on his shoulder as he closed his locker and leant on it. "Aren't ya gonna need that bag?"

You: "Not right now... I dont really feel like going to Math or Gym they are both so boring..."

Stranger: Alfred paused for a minute, seeming to think "..ya know..the gym teacher likes me, I can get forgiven if I skip out...and I sleep through most of math anyway...if you're skipping why don't I come too?" He slowly drew closer as he spoke, ending with barely ten centimetres between them.

You: "Sure why not its not like anyone else is going to be coming and it gets a bit boring being up there by my self..."

Stranger: "Alright then!...Where are we going?" Alfred grinned widely, slinging his bag back into his locker and looking at Arthur.

You: "Up on the roof, that were I always go" He said leaning against the wall next to his locker

Stranger: "Are we going or what then?" Alfred asked, grabbing the other's hand and starting toward the stairs.

You: Sighs well walking and making sure no teacher or staff member were watching where they were going

Stranger: he looked around as they walked, soon making it to the roof stairs and offering for Arthur to go first.

You: walks up and waits for a second when he gets up there and then sits near the edge and lays back

Stranger: He tried not to stare as they walked up, though it was hard considering how tight the other's clothes were. He sat down beside him on the roof. "D'ya just lie here the entire time?"

You: "Yeah sometimes..." leans on his elbows

Stranger: He bit his lip lightly, looking away again. Jesus did he look sexy... "What do you do if you ain't lyin' back then?"

You: "Umm I do whatever like read or something I guess"

Stranger: "Cool...jeeze d'ya have to wear such tight clothing.." He didn't realise he's said the second part out loud

You: "Umm I dont know... Why is it such a big deal to you...?"

Stranger: He blinked, glancing over "...Why's what a big deal..?" He hadn't said it out loud, had he..?

You: "Me wearing these clothes..." Looks at him for a second

Stranger: He blinks, pausing for a moment. "...uh-..well-..."

You: "Is it really that big of a deal..."

Stranger: He cleard his throat, he might as well. "..Yeah. When it's you."

You: "When its me... why that then" Sits up

Stranger: He cleared his throat looking down. "Well...'cus...'cus I like you...A lot.." He bit his lip, standing and brushing himself off. "Ah jeeze, I look like an idiot, don' I? Sorry I'll go-"

You: "You dont have to go ya know..."

Stranger: He stopped, blinking as he looked back to Arthur. "...what?"

You: "You dont have to go, I-I really like you to..." blushes deep red

Stranger: He blinks, not moving as he stares. "...what?" He'd heard wrong, surely

You: "I-i really like you to..." gets more red

Stranger: He stops for a minute, before walking forward quickly and putting his arms slowly around Arthur's waist. "...really?"

You: "Y-yeah..."

Stranger: He paused before grinning. "...Hey..can...do ya mind if I kiss ya?"

You: Gets more red i possible "S-sure" relaxes abit

Stranger: His smile softens, and he leans in slowly to press their lips together.

You: Relaxes abit more and kisses back

Stranger: Smiles into the kiss and tilts his head, deepening it slightly

You: Moans abit and arches his back alittle bit

Stranger: He blinks, smirking and pulling him closer, running his tongue along his lower lip.

You: opens his mouth abite

Stranger: He slips his tongue in, moving a hand to Arthur's hair to tilt his head for more access

You: Pulls back and breaks the kiss to breath

Stranger: He breathes heavily, moving to Arthur's neck

You: Tilts his head abit panting abit and breathing Heavily as well

Stranger: He sucks lightly before pulling back, looking at Arthur. "...if..if ya wanna go on we might wanna get off the roof."

You: "Y-yeah lets... lets go" Breathing almost noramly by now

Stranger: He grinned, leading Arthur carefully off the roof and out of the school. "Your parents home?"

You: Shakes his head "I dont live with my parents"

Stranger: "Oh...okay...yours it is." He smiled, kissing his cheek quickly and driving to his house.

You: Takes out his key before gettingout of the car\

Stranger: He followed the other in, grabbing him by the hips as soon as the door was closed. "where were we..?"

You: "Hmm I dont quit remember, mabye you should remind me"

Stranger: He smirked. "Gladly." He pulled him close, leaning in again for a kiss and wasting no time in slipping his tongue in

You: Arches his back and starts kissing back

Stranger: He walks them back until Arthur is against a wall,deepening the kiss as they went.

You: moans abit

Stranger: He lifts one of Arthur's legs, encouraging him to wrap them around his waist

You: Pulls him self up and wraps bothlegs around the others waists

Stranger: He presses the other against the wall, grinding his hips a little

You: Moans alittle more and Arches his back more this time

Stranger: Pulls back from the kiss to move to his neck, biting lightly

You: Breathing heavily again and tilts his head to the side

Stranger: He moans lightly, grinding his hips again before moving away to carry Arthur to his bedroom

You: Panting abit and moans


End file.
